l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Haruka Sato (TwoHeadsBarking)
Summary Fluff Background Haruka Sato was born into a prominent merchant family in the Jade Kingdom. A dutiful daughter and sibling, Haruka was bored and unsatisfied with her life. So things would have remained had not some malignant force detected her arcane potential. She was targeted for recruitment by the Cabal of the Patient Dusk: a cult devoted to the shadow that had caused the fall of the Empire. The cultists approached her, offering the restless girl something her current life could not deliver: a challenge. Heedless of the cost, Haruka accepted. The Cabal delivered on its promises. Haruka gleefully devoured the forbidden lore that was given to her. The other cultists were careful to never ask of her any single task that was too corrupting. Instead, they had her perform more subtle assignments. Haruka was aware that what she did was wrong, but she convinced herself that her actions were inconsequential. Even swearing an oath to the Cabal’s demonic patron seemed so harmless at the time. In this way, Haruka didn’t realize that over the years she was slowly but surely walking down the path to damnation. The reality of her situation hit home when she arrived at the Cabal’s hideout one day to find her fellow cultists slaughtered. As she investigated the scene, she tried to tell herself this was simply the work of the authorities. It was possible that the city guard tore the door out of its frame, and maybe the fighting had been so intense that the other cabalists had been ripped apart. But when she entered the abattoir of the inner cloister, the residual stench of dark magic told her this was more than a skirmish with the local authorities. What was worse, Haruka had the undeniable feeling that whatever had caused this was still here. She didn’t stay long enough to find out whether the Cabal had been killed by another cult or whether they had called up something they were unable to control; all she knew was that she had to leave before whatever butchered them came after her. So she started running as fast and as far as she could, hoping that whatever had killed her companions wouldn’t follow her all the way to the Proximate Isles. As she adventured through Daunton and Arcadia, her patron began to take more and more from her, each time offering the power she desired. Eventually, the Oni attempted to trap her in its nightmarish domain, and that is when Haruka saw the truth: it was the Oni itself that had slain her fellow cultists, and she had brought it to Daunton. Worse still, the demon would not rest until it had devoured Haruka's soul, and possibly her body as well. Desparate to avoid this fate, Haruka began to look for a way to sever the Oni's hold over her while still retaining her arcane might. She pillaged forgotten libraries and something else in her search. In a grimoire stolen from an apocalpytic cult she found her answer. The tome spoke of an ancient society of arcanists who were able to call on incredible might without being beholden to another. It also said how one might follow in their footsteps, if the practitioner was willing to pay the price. It has never been in Haruka's nature to refuse power. However, the ritual was harrowing and more costly than she had thought it would be. Her patron's influence was removed, but it was replaced by an all-consuming hunger. Haruka's power now requires life as fuel, and it doesn't matter if the life it consumes is that of nearby flora, Haruka's enemies, or Haruka herself. Appearance and personality Age: 24 Gender: Female Height: 5'7" Weight: 134 lbs Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Haruka was hardly a paragon of self-control even before she was taught how to wield hellfire against her enemies. Recent brushes with disaster have only made her even more reckless, and her successes have done nothing to temper her arrogance. To some degree however, her vices are her virtues: she's too fickle to hold a grudge for long, and she's too impatient to nurture her petty cruelties into something darker. In addition, she is extremely homesick, but it seems unlikely she will ever be able to return to home. Physical Description: Haruka is slim of build and pale of complexion. Her green eyes gaze imperiously out from under her black hair. She has made no attempt to blend with the local color; her black and deep red clothing and layered armor cause her to stand out in any crowd. She also has coiling, serpentine tattoos, a momento of the time she bowed to an Oni. These are typically hidden by her clothing, and as such it’s unlikely anyone would recognize them for what they are. Region/Background Followed a Cult - Stealth added to class skill list. Hooks Haruka is always on the lookout for more ways to increase her strength, and she isn’t averse to taking shortcuts to do so. The demonic patron of the Cabal of the Patient Dusk still desires Haruka's soul, which it feels she has stolen from it. Haruka has made many powerful enemies among the fey during her exile. It's not unreasonable that one might be seeking revenge. Likewise, Haruka's distain for the fey is so great that she is unlikely to turn down the opportunity to antagonise them further. Despite being selfish, arrogant, and vain, Haruka has a soft spot for families. She's likely to go more out of her way than she would otherwise if the beneficiary is a family, especially if the family in question contains daughters. This is out of both guilt for abandoning her own sisters when she fled the Kingdom and homesickness for the aforementioned siblings. Kicker * Haruka cheated her demonic patron out of its claim on her soul. A confrontation between the two is inevitable, and Haruka plans on being the one who walks away. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Resists: none Saving Throw Bonuses: Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Heroic Effort +1 Fort, +1 Reflex, +1 Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common and one other Class Features Warlock +1 Reflex, +1 Will Eldritch Blast Sorcerer-King Pact Prime Shot Shadow Walk Warlock's Curse Feats Action Surge level Mindbite Scorn Bonus Killing Curse level Arcane Initiate level Versatile Expertise (Daggers, Rods) at 5th level Hidden Sniper 6 Superior Implement Training (Accurate Daggers) 8 Toughness 10 Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Tsugo Powers Powers Known At-Will: Eldritch Blast Hand of Blight Encounter: Cruel Bounty Shared Agony Pain to Pleasure Daily: Crown of Stars Flames of the Smoking Crown Forceful Assault Utility: Ethereal Stride Dark One's Own Luck Spined Devil's Boon Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Equipment Coins: 1480 gp Encumbrance: 49 lbs Normal Load: 100 lbs Heavy Load: 200 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500 lbs Wishlist In order of preference: Any item slot I haven't filled yet (head, arms, feet, waist). Tracking Treasure Adventures: XP Adventures: DM Credits: Total xp: 20500 XP pre-level 10 Adventures: Ring of the Fey Lord gave 1595 xp, 100 xp, and 905 xp. Trapped in Hell's Basement gave 1065 xp and 1792 xp, Humanitas Severe gave 1541 xp. Into the Wild gave 3020 xp, 1450 xp, 1839 xp, and 3136 xp. DM Credits: * Spent all 6 of the credits gained from Blight Make Right at 104 xp each for a total of 624 xp here. * Upon hitting level 9 at 17067 xp with the above rewards, spent 6 more credits at 667 xp each, bringing Haruka to 21069 xp and level 10. At this point Haruka was retired/rebuilt, putting her at level 10 with 20500 xp. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from covaithe: * Nothing! I think that's a first for me. Maybe I'm getting rusty... I approve Haruka for level 1. Approval 2 Comments from Lord Sessadore: Wow ... I think Haruka gets the award for most thoroughly done character in L4W! I got nothing either. I approve Haruka for level 1. Level 3 Approval 1 Uhh....looks good. well done. Approved. Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approved by JoeNotCharles. Level 4 Approval 1 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Level 5 Approval 1 Approved by renau1g Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Level 10 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Approved for level 5 with 6081 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk. Not approved for level 10. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval